


Oranges

by yuuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, No Lions, One Shot, i got this prompt off a post on tumblr, klance, this probably bad sorry, wow theyre gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuki/pseuds/yuuki
Summary: Keith has a gay crisis in the store when he sees a hot guy that makes him question everything. Then he spills the hot guy's orange juice everywhere.





	Oranges

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt off an anonymous post on tumblr. (how do I link the post? help)
> 
>  
> 
> <https://klanceficatalogue.tumblr.com/post/167223494897/part-1-story-about-my-gay-panic-its-just-too>  
> 
> 
> wow ok thats a big link hope it works 

Keith stood in his kitchen, looking into the empty cupboards with a sigh. The only thing he had in there was one cup of instant ramen and a couple dust bunnies.

Sighing again for the dramatic effect, Keith closed the cupboard and grabbed his keys and wallet. It was time to go grocery shopping. Luckily there was a store not too far from his apartment, so he could just walk there and save gas. 

He walked down the street to the store, keeping his eyes trained on his feet to avoid looking at everyone he passed. He wasn’t in the mood to converse with a fellow university student. His own classes had been taking their toll on him, with modern lore demanding hours of research and astronomy doing the same. Not that he minded too much, of course. It wasn’t like he had anything better to do. 

The sliding doors opened effortlessly for him and he stepped inside the store, heading straight to the bread aisle. Bread probably wasn’t a good “college food” to buy, but Keith didn’t care. He’d just buy more cup ramen, too.

“No, Pidge. I’m at the grocery store! They don’t even  _ have _ robotic arms at the grocery store.”

He stopped in his tracks and looked at the owner of the voice. He was tall and had fluffy brown hair, and a large grin was spread across his face as he talked to someone on the phone. He also had a carton of orange juice in his hand, but that was irrelevant information compared to the sheer attractiveness of the guy. 

Keith quickly looked away, his face heating up. He’d never been attracted to a guy before. Did this mean he was gay? Or was he bisexual? He had never really been attracted to women either. He’d always just had an absence of sexuality. So maybe he was gay? Well, it’s not like it mattered anyways. He’d probably never see the hot guy again and even if he was gay then his only friend would support him. 

He heard the hot guy say bye to whoever he was talking to, and that snapped Keith out of his daze. He probably looked silly standing in the bread aisle with no obvious purpose. His face still flaming, Keith walked down the aisle to grab a loaf of french bread. He kept his eyes on his feet like he had when he was outside, hoping to avoid looking at the hot guy anymore. 

Then Keith ran into something. Rather,  _ someone. _

_ Oh my god,  _ he thought as he fell over,  _ this is it. This is where I die.  _

“Whoa,” the hot guy said, his arm whipping out to try and catch Keith at the last minute. Unfortunately, the hot guy still have a carton of orange juice in his hand and he couldn’t grab Keith with orange juice hands, so he fell, too.

It all happened so fast. One minute Keith was standing upright, and the next he was sprawled on the floor with a hot guy on top of him and orange juice soaking both of their clothes.

Keith struggled to sit up, his face turning even more red. He was sure that in a past life he had something to do with lava, judging by the way his face was burning. “I’m so sorry,” he sputtered, completely unsure what to do.

The hot guy was shaking, his hands placed on either side of Keith’s hips with a crushed orange juice carton next to him. He didn’t say anything, and Keith felt more panic rising up inside him. Maybe the hot gay was enraged and he’d punch Keith in the face. God knows he deserved it.

Just as he was about to apologize again, the hot guy rolled off Keith and into the small puddle of orange juice, a bright smile on his face as he shook with mirth. “That was the funniest thing to happen to me all year,” he said between breaths as more laughter overtook him.

Keith stared blankly at him, not sure how to react. He was glad that the hot guy wasn’t mad, but he had absolutely no idea how to deal with a happy person, either.

Luckily, a strange-looking ginger man ran over at that moment. He looked very distressed to see two boys soaked in orange juice in the bread aisle. “What is going on here?” he asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Sorry,” the hot guy said, sitting up. He was still wheezing, but he had gotten his hysterical laughter under control. “We just crashed into each other and broke my orange juice.”

If anything, that only made the ginger man more distressed. “I’ll have someone get this cleaned up right away!” and with that, he ran off again.

Keith stood up and tried to tone down the redness in his face, to no avail. He turned to the hot guy and ignored the way his belly fluttered when the hot guy smiled at him. “Um, I’ll pay for your orange juice,” he said lamely.

The hot guy shook his head with a light laugh. “You don’t need to do that. I can buy my own orange juice.”

“Come on,” Keith said, “I ran into you and knocked you over and made you orange juice explode. It’s the least I can do.”

“Actually, I knocked you over. But if it’ll really make you feel better, then fine.”

Keith blinked stupidly at the guy, not quite sure what to say. “Uh, thanks?”

The hot guy laughed before walking away. “Wait right here. I’m going to get more orange juice.”

“Okay,” Keith muttered. True to his word, the hot guy ran back not two minutes later with another orange juice carton in his hand. He thrust it at Keith, a large smile on his face.

“Here. Maybe if you hold it, then it won’t explode.”

“I don’t think that’s how the universe works,” Keith told him, but he took the carton nonetheless. 

“Trust me, it is. I have the worst luck. Things always tend to explode around me.”

“Duly noted,” he said as he started walking to the registers, hot guy trailing after him.

“Oh, I don’t think I ever introduced myself. I’m Lance.”

Keith turned to look at him, a small smile gracing his features. “Keith,” he replied.

Lance smiled brightly.

He paid for the orange juice, very aware of Lance hovering behind him. He wasn’t that close, but he could feel the taller boy’s body heat against his back. It was very distracting.

After they had both left the store, Keith handed the orange juice back to Lance. “Here.”

Lance smiled. “Thanks. By the way, you should let me take you out for coffee or something.”

Keith’s eyes widened in surprise. “Why?” he asked. Then he felt like slapping himself because he had meant to say ‘yes, I would love that, please marry me you gorgeous person.’

“Well, I knocked you over and you paid for my orange juice. I have to repay you somehow.”

He had to fight to keep the smile off his face, but in the end, the smile won. “Yeah, okay, sure.”

Lance seemed taken aback. “Whoa, really?”

“Was I supposed to say no?”

“No, it’s just that-” Lance scratched his cheek with a nervous smile. “I always get rejected. I wasn’t expecting you to say yes. Not that I’m complaining, of course! I look forward to it! It’s a date!” he rambled. Then he started walking away, orange juice in his hand as he continued talking. “Okay! See you tomorrow!”

Keith laughed involuntarily as he watched Lance turn into a nervous mess. “Lance!” he called out with a smile.

Lance paused in the middle of the street, turning around quickly. “Yes?”

“You don’t even have my phone number and you don’t know where I live. How are you going to take me on a date if you can’t find me?”

“Oh, right,” he jogged over. “Whoops. My bad.”

Keith shook his head fondly as he held out his phone for Lance to put his number in. Lance did the same, and soon they were exchanging goodbyes.

“Okay, see you tomorrow,” Lance said before running off for good this time. 

Keith hummed and walked back home, a smile on his face the whole way. Then, as soon as he unlocked his door, he realized he forgot his bread.


End file.
